What We Were In Other Lives
by allonsyally
Summary: "How do you see me?" He questioned. "What am I to you? What are your feelings toward me?" She paused. "How on earth is that relevant?" "Oh believe me Lizzie. You'd be surprised." Reincarnated Soulmates Au. Lizzington. Multi-chapter. I'm new to fan fiction and would love some feedback. Prompt from tumblr
1. Chapter 1

"If you don't tell me why you are here, why you entered my life in the first place, it's over. I can't do this anymore. The secrets, the riddles, the hidden meanings. I can't handle it!" Liz screamed for what felt like the millionth time. She had suffered this long enough. He had to understand that enough is enough. She could see that he wanted to tell her.

They were standing in the middle of the apartment she had reluctantly accepted from him. For a while she seemed to relax with him. Her constant questioning had stopped. He knew it wasn't something that was going to last forever. Eventually, her curious nature would take over and she would explode, demanding answers. Apparently, that time was now.

His head tilted to the side, as he considered her for a moment. He knew she deserved to know. This version of her was really persistent and hard. What strange circumstances the universe served him this time. This was always the hardest part, but ultimately inevitable. She was always impossibly stubborn and the truth always struck her differently. Once she insisted he was crazy. Well, almost every time she does that. But the fifth time she was really convinced he was ill. One time he was, just not the way she thought. This time though, this one will be difficult. She studied psychology for god's sake.

"You won't believe me." He stated abruptly, testing her.

"Why? What kind of answer is that?" She was on edge. Maybe this time, he should let her be happy. Maybe he should leave. Their relationship has been strained this whole time. Maybe he should have approached her sooner. All other possibilities ran through his head at once. Maybe this time is supposed to be a break for them to experience a different world. He was at a crossroads. She won't remember anyway.

"How do you see me?" He questioned. "What am I to you? What are your feelings toward me?"

She paused. "How on earth is that relevant?"

"Oh believe me Lizzie. You'd be surprised." He supplied with a minuscule twitch below his eye.

The oddness of his questions made her stop and reconsider the situation. What was he playing at? She threatened to leave. She contemplated how would his answer would change depending on her response.

He had taken a seat on the couch. Acting as if this was simple and meaningless. Maybe it was for him. If she didn't know any better, she might believe that. But his shoulders were tense, he worked on the inside of his jaw, and hadn't taken his eyes away from her since they began fighting. He was a strange mixture of fear and assurance.

"How am I supposed to feel?"

The response was the chuckle that didn't reach his eyes and the shake of his head. "Lizzie, I can't answer that."

Her anger came rushing back.


	2. Chapter 2

She began yelling obscenities at him. He sat there on her couch, legs crossed and arms splayed across the back, nodding his head. After a moment, Red stood up and nonchalantly removed his coat and placed it on the chair. She continued on her war path, screaming, trying to hit a sore spot to trigger him.

He undid his vest, folded it and placed it with his coat. She didn't object or question his actions. He started working at his shirt. It wasn't until he got halfway down his sternum that she faltered.

"Red? What are you doing?" She stammered out.

"Answering your question." He slid his shirt off of his shoulders. He proceeded by grasping the hem of his undershirt. He looked into her eyes and took one last breath, and turned to face away from her.

"How will taking your clothes-" She stopped at the sight of broad shoulders and mangled skin. Scars. Burns. Destroyed, disfigured and discolored skin covered a large portion of his back. The scars seemed to wrap slightly around his side. At the moment, she somehow noticed every detail and simultaneously nothing. Her mind flashed rage, sadness, confusion, and everything she could possibly experience in the span of 3 seconds.

There were also flashes of something strange. She saw things she didn't recognize, nothing specific was there, but they were like memories that she had no memory of. Things she could almost see, but they appeared and disappeared before she could really process anything. She wasn't really surprised, because for her, it wouldn't be anything new. She already had repressed or hidden memories of the fire.

However, those seemed to be getting clearer every second. "Red, how did you- those are- the fire… I knew you were there, but…" She mumbled, her throat dry.

"I remember whenever we meet each time. Something always occurs to connect us, and we frequently get symbols to literally mark our meetings." He explained as he scrunched his shirt and put his neck through it.

"What?" His arms went through the openings while she questioned him. "Red what does that mean? Why were you in the fire? Why was I?"

He picked up his button down shirt and slipped his arms through the sleeves, but stopped there. "Because our souls are intertwined- bonded, if you will, and fate has a twisted sense of humor." Liz didn't responded. She only wore a look of perplexity.

"Okay, Elizabeth," Red returned to his seat on the couch, "I need you to sit down." He patted the cushion next to him. "I'm not sure how to phrase this, so please just indulge me." She huffed in response, completely at a loss for words. She realized the obscureness of the situation, but for some strange reason she allowed herself to follow his lead and take a seat next to him. It felt like she wasn't in complete control. It felt like there was something in the back of her mind forcing her to stay and listen.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" He questioned.

"I'm inclined to say no, Red. Will you please just explain what's going on?"

"I am. Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I'm skeptical." She answered resigned. She reasoned with herself that it she would receive answers much quicker if she cooperated.

"I usually am as well. Until, eventually, we meet and I remember." He paused to consider the situation, specifically to gage her emotions.

"I came into your life because I am drawn to you." She raised an eyebrow. "My soul is drawn to yours and vise versa. Well, technically speaking, we are soul mates. Also, to add to the complexity, reincarnated." He finished with a sigh of relief followed by a laugh that sounded to pathetic and ironic to comprehend its meaning.

She considered him for a moment. There was something in his eyes that almost made her believe he believed what he was saying. Finally, she said, "Mhm. Red, I have no idea what is going on with you, but you need to go. I don't know what kind of joke you are trying to play and I'm not in the mood to try and guess what you think you'll get out of it. Do you just expect me to play along?" She didn't wait for his response. She just stood up and began gathering his vest and coat.


	3. Chapter 3

When she turned back to face him, he had barely moved. He didn't seem surprised whatsoever. He looked like her response was what he expected, like he predicted this from her. That enraged her even more. "Okay, you need to go."

"Lizzie-"

"No. I've had enough of you tonight."

He sighed and stood up. "Elizabeth, I am truly sorry for any discomfort I may have caused you. That was not my intention." He took his items of clothing from her outstretched hands and went to the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned to her and said, "Eventually things will happen. I am not going to specify what. However, I want you to realize that I am open to discuss what you feel or experience. I will not force you on the subject." He turned the knob and stepped out.

She was baffled. What was he on? She wanted his honesty not whatever this was. She thought he was going to explain everything when he showed her his scars, but then everything turned into a mess of confusion. Why did he display his scars if he was going to turn around and mess with her? She had no idea what just happened, but she was tired and didn't want to think about it.

The next following months were tense. She didn't want to bring that night up and he said he wasn't going to push her. Whenever they were at the post office together, it wasn't to bad because there were distractions. No one else on the task force seemed to notice, or at least didn't question it. However, whenever they were alone… That was a completely different story.

If she didn't read into everything he did or said, it would have seemed like nothing had changed. Except, she could read him. Sometimes his eyes told her everything and other times his almost nondescript facial changes would give him away. He would try to fill the void with meaningless chatter. Occasionally he would throw in one of his speeches containing double meanings. Those were the hardest for her to ignore. Those moments felt so emotionally charged she thought she might explode under his intense stare. She never did, but she also never backed down and always held his gaze. She couldn't figure out why she did this, but it seemed to be enough for him- her acknowledgment. She acknowledged those moments and he seemed content with that.

She went over what he said that night over and over again. The conversation was so bizarre. A lot of it was also vague. 'Eventually things will happen.' What was that supposed to mean? Would people come after her like before? He said he wouldn't force, and as grateful as she was for that she despised it. She didn't want to play his game. But they were at a standstill. She found herself distancing herself from him more and more, and he allowed it. Why?

She also thought about those images she saw. She couldn't remember what she saw, but she knew they happened. The whole situation made her sick. He was playing her again. She thought he was using her at multiple points in their relationship, but finally came to the conclusion something in him cared for her, and now this. That fight caused them to take five steps backwards. Regret and guilt constantly plagued her, while she exuded anger.

One week reality took its toll on her. She was overworked and stressed. This case never seemed to end and Red wasn't helping them or her. He had mentioned the week prior he was going away for a business trip and didn't know when he'd be back. He hadn't told her this specifically, he had said it to the whole task force during the brief on the new blacklister. This guy was their run of the mill blacklister, or at least was when they were given the case. However, it wasn't until they found him dead that the real danger unraveled. They unveiled a group who were truly psychotic.

This organization would pick a target, torture them for months on end through stalking and killing members of their families, and finally when the victim was ready to end it themselves, they would strike. Of course they wouldn't just shoot them or stab them. No. They tortured them. The autopsy reported broken bones, abrasions, bruises, and cuts that dated back weeks before the estimated time of death. The team had been trying to contact Reddington to find information. As far as they could tell, they were fairly new to the criminal world and had no true motive. The post office dubbed the group as the Odium Group because their methods were abhorrent.

The first good lead in the case was destroyed because the witness was kidnapped and found dead two days after questioning. This gave Liz reasons to believe the team was getting close, because of the intense means of harm. Every other victim had been slowly and meticulously tortured, but the witness was beaten to death. This seemed to be the only death that had a motive. To punish the task force for interfering.

Everyone on the team was restless and ready to snap. Ressler was fighting with Cooper on what to do next, Samar was trying her contacts for information, and Liz was sitting by Aram while she drank her coffee trying to say conscious. Her eyelids started to flutter close when Aram's phone rang. He answered, stood up, and shushed the whole room. "S-sorry, but its Mr. Reddington."

Liz was suddenly wide awake, Samar hung up her phone, and Cooper and Ressler turned to Aram as he put the phone on speaker. Red smugly divulged the needed information and the team began packing their equipment, ready to head out. "Liz." Aram said as he grabbed her arm. "Um. Mr. Reddington wants to speak with you." Aram gave an apologetic look, handed her the phone, and turned off the speaker.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Lizzie. How are you?"

"What do you what?"

"I know how busy you've been and I was wondering if there is anything you need."

She became furious, but bit her tongue. "You've been ignoring me and now you ask what I need." She stated simply. "Why? What's changed?"

She could hear him breathing on the other line, but not answering. "Red? I have to go, the team is ready."

"Are you remembering?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Lizzie, when you get back and things calm down, can we talk?"

She was stunned. Ressler rushed past her making eye contact signaling it was time to head out. "Yes. Bye."

The task force invaded the premises. 12 dead, no agents. The 3 in charge of the organization were arrested and charged with almost everything under the sun. 2 lives were saved immediately and who knows how many in the long run. For a moment, Liz was at ease. Now she had one more thing to face. Red.

Two days after the culprits were apprehended, Liz received a text from Dembe that gave her an address and told her to pack an overnight bag because they would be flying. Liz scoffed at the fact Red assumed she would for one be free, and two that she would agree to it. Logic told her he knew she wasn't busy, or else he wouldn't have arranged whatever this was. That strange force in the back of her mind return. She automatically packed a bag before she realized what she was doing. She then showered before making her way to the designated location.

When she arrived there was a black vehicle already waiting. She started making her way over. Almost immediately Dembe got out from his position at the drivers seat and walked around to the opposite side of the car. He opened her door and took her bag from her. With a breath, she lowered herself into the car and turned to see Red smiling at her. Dembe had put her bag in the truck and got back into his seat in a matter of seconds. When the engine started, Red was still smiling at her.

"Where are we going?" She spoke.

Red turned to face the front of the vehicle and tilted his head slightly. "Amsterdam."

"Why?"

"Because I have something to show you."

They didn't talk much on the ride to the airport. She asked why he went away. He assured her that it was over with now, and he wouldn't have to go away again for a while. He didn't tell her anything else on the subject. He transitioned into a story about a women he met while away who made the most delicious peach crumble. 'I would have brought some back for you, Lizzie, but frankly I don't think I have enough self control to not have eaten it.'

After the car ride, they boarded the plane and didn't speak again. She took a nap while Red and Dembe played a game of chess. She woke up once to hear Red argue that he taught Dembe the game and it's not fair that Dembe wins nine out of ten time.

"The student becomes the teacher, my friend." Dembe said.

"Yeah, well… I… God, I've always hated that quote." They laughed in unison and she caught herself smile before drifting back to sleep.

Dembe woke her up when they arrived. Red was already off the plane greeting people, who seemed like friends, in Dutch. She stepped out of the plane's exit and saw 4 men all laughing and hugging Red. When they realized they weren't alone, they stopped and began speaking in English.

"Raymond, who is this beautiful young woman?" Asked a man wearing a blue shirt.

"This is my friend Elizabeth." Okay. He introduced her by her real name, so these are his friends. However, he used Elizabeth so she was wary of how comfortable to be with these men. "This is Frank." Red said gesturing to the man in blue. "Lucas, Bram, and Jesse. I've known them for years. It's quite a funny story actually." He explained the story with wild gestures and laughes splashed throughout the whole story, from everyone. They met through a deal gone bad and somehow ended up being chased all through out the city by policeman and some insane family. They nearly drowned in their getaway, but all lived to tell the tale.

"Well, gentlemen, we have somewhere to be. Tomorrow, I expect we will meet back here with everything. Dembe will give you all the details in the morning." Red said his goodbye's and the men politely told Lizzie goodbye as they left. It was always so strange for Red to interact with his genuine friends. "Are you ready to go Lizzie?" She nodded.

Red, Dembe and herself got into another vehicle and began their drive.

After 20 minutes, they arrived at a house. A normal appearing house. It was somewhat old, but taken care of. The yard had been recently cut. Dembe got out of the car and began unloading the car. However, Red motioned for her to wait. They sat in silence for a moment, until Dembe went into the house. She looked at him expectantly.

"Lizzie, this is one of my homes. I'm not borrowing it from a friend, like some of the other places I've resided in. This is one of my actual estates." She was surprised. He asked her here with no explanation on where they were going or why. She expected for him to come by her apartment, talk for only a few minutes, and leave. Not fly her across the world and show her something this private. She felt like something important was about to happen, but she wasn't aware of what was going to happen when she entered this house. Anxiety and the gravity of the situation began to weigh on her shoulders.

He exited the vehicle and ducked back down to meet her gaze, "Come in whenever you are ready. I know you must be uncomfortable. Every time this happens, you get really nervous, like you know what is about to happen, but I'm sure you don't." With that he closed the door and headed for the porch.

After a moment, she exited the vehicle but stayed by it. She took in her surroundings and the details of the house. It was a two story home with a wrap around porch. The stairs leading to the door seemed a little worn. A swing was hanging on the left, held up by rusted chains. Columns supported the roof over the porch. As she got closer, some of the detail told her expensive but the simple design told her practical. She had a strange feeling of nostalgia yet she had never been here before. Maybe she had. Red knew her parents, maybe she was here once when she was little.

Now standing on the stairs, her heart was pounding in her chest. She was completely aware of her existence. A few more steps. She could feel the blood rushing through her body, hear her lungs inhale and exhale, her hands were shaking. Now, she was on the porch. The flashes. Visions off scenic views, intense sharp colors, and images of Red. Her body moved instinctively toward the door. She felt like she was about to throw up, but her mind told her to open the door. So, she did. Her mind told her to go in. So, she did.


	5. Chapter 5

A storm of emotions washed over her. Fear. Her vision blurry and distorted. Eyes going in and out of focus, she tried to concentrate on her surroundings. A staircase on the right, a kitchen through the hall, a couch in the middle of the room and pictures frames lining the walls. As she walked further into the house, she tried to focus onto the pictures. Sadness. There were many frames of different people, no picture had the same subjects, but each photograph had two people. Happiness.

Each picture had a different background. Some looked very worn and old, in black and white, while others were in color, but she could tell were still older by their filmy quality. Grief. Who are these people? She couldn't make out any of their features, as much as she tried. There was something about them that seemed familiar. Familiar in a sense she had never felt before. Nostalgia and loss. Despite these people being clearly different, she couldn't escape the feeling they were all related in some way.

"Elizabeth." She turned at the sound of her name. Red, clearly in focus, was surrounded by a fuzzy background. His face something was something of pity and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Red, I'm so… confused. I don't understand what is happening."

"I know, sweetheart. I am sorry."

Her eyes began to fill with tears, for a reason unbeknownst to her. As soon as the first tear fell, his arms surrounded her. Her face in his neck and his lips pressed into her hair. After a moment of smoothing her hair down and placing soothing kisses on her head, he mumbled, "Eventually, everything will fall into place, and things will become clear."

She pushed away from him slightly. "Why can't you tell me now? You seem to understand what is happening. You brought me here."

Another pitiful look. "Because, I don't know everything Lizzie. Even if I explain these preposterous circumstances, you wouldn't believe me. I can only convince you of trusting me so much. I brought you here to guide you in the correct direction for your own discovery."

Her mind was a mess, visions of scenes she has never imagined and emotions of immense magnitude were stirring every sound thought into jumbled chaos. Nothing made any sense and Red adding more confusion. His all knowing persona aggravated her to no end. Hoping for something, anything, to help her grasp the situation she pleaded, "Red, please, just tell me something."

"You have to bear with me, Lizzie. I know you are in a state of confusion and my explaining will only add to it for now. Unfortunately, I can not make anything clearer."

"I don't care. I need something. I'll try to understand. Please." His expression returned to its previous state. Pity and… _hope._

Taking her by the hand, Red led her to the couch. "I will return in a few moments. I am going to make us some tea." He looked into her eyes and waited for approval. She nodded and he disappeared from her view. Taking in her surroundings, she tried to figure out what was going on. Until now, she hadn't even realized the room had become slightly clearer. She turned her head, sweeping her eyes across everything in the room. She noticed new things.

The walls were a light pretty shade of something between gray and blue. There were pillows beside her and a blanket folded along the back of the couch. On her left was a wooden side table complemented by another picture with faceless subjects, a chair and a window with white curtains. In front of her was a coffee table in reaching distance and a fireplace in the wall topped with two more photographs and small trinkets. On her right was a staircase with wooden steps leading onto the second level. She could she slightly into the opening, but couldn't gather much.

Behind her was another seating area. A bookcase in the corner with a small table in front of it, bordered by two chairs on either side. In the middle of the back wall was a beautiful painting, she somehow didn't notice upon arrival. It depicted a scene of, again, two people. They sat arms slung around each other, snuggled up to each other. They faced away from where the painter would be and looked out at the ocean. The colors were absolutely amazing. She felt a wave a sadness. Something about the image was haunting.

She counted 4 picture frames on countertops and 6 or so more scattered on the walls. She would normally consider a room like this cozy and something she would enjoy living in, however circumstance prevented her from maintaining that fact. She remembered Red telling her this was one of his homes. Why did he have so many pictures of random couples? Are they his friends? His family? Clearly the people in these photographs were happy, at least in the captured moments. She didn't know the relationship between the people, but she could tell they felt love for one another. An almost… longing feeling of love.

"The tea is ready." Red interrupted her thoughts. He handed her a green mug and sat beside her, tossing a pillow onto the chair on the side. "Are you okay?"

After taking a sip she nodded and said, "Yeah. I think so."

They sat together in silence. Not uncomfortable, but not quite comfortable. Understanding, maybe.

Red leaned back into the couch and placed his arm on the back, behind her. "Do you like the room?"

"Yes. It's nice. I like the color scheme. And, I love the painting." She responded.

He hummed and nodded. "I figured you would. Considering…" He trailed off. She gave him a quizzical look, but didn't question him on that.

"Who are the people in the photos?"

Red turned his head toward her and bit his jaw slightly. "Who do you think they are?"

"How in the world am I supposed to know?" She huffed, annoyed. "I don't know. Some of your friends or family?"

"Not exactly."

She turned to meet his eyes, "And what does that mean?"

"I suppose in someways they could be considered that. I am not entirely sure what to call them, or even exactly who all of them are."

"You said this was your house."

"Yes." Red responded.

"Why would you have pictures of people you don't know."

"Oh, I am sure I know them. I just do not remember at this place in time."

As if he couldn't confuse her any more, Red left Liz speechless. She didn't know what kind of response that was or what it could possibly mean. She waited for him to continue. He took another drink from his mug and breathed out, "They are us."


	6. Chapter 6

Before Liz could respond, Red continued, "I presume you are having the visions. Have you been imagining any scenes that are unprompted? These scenes would feel something like a memory that you can't remember any of the details of. Similar to when you can't remember the word for something. You know it's there, you can almost picture it, but it somehow slips away."

Immediately her mind went a million places at once. She saw flashes of random images, like before. Like the night he asked about soul mates and reincarnation. The night they never talked about again. Nothing she could decipher.

"What about emotions? Have you experienced any feelings, with seemingly no cause?" Red questioned. She thought back moments before.

She was still distracted. Caught up in trying to clear her mind and make sense of his words. Everything he said seemed to travel into the back of her mind and trigger something. Liz felt her eyes start to water once again. "Um… I- Yes." The arm slung behind her rubbed her shoulder gently. The touch was light, but it almost burned. Her train of thought stopped, and began clearing. Her mind became preoccupied with the feeling of his hand on her. She was able to stutter out, "Why? How?"

"To be completely honest, Lizzie, I'm not entirely sure."

"How do you know that happens to me?"

"I know, because I experience it as well. I have for much longer than you have."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

"Lizzie, I tried. A few months ago when we were fighting in your apartment. I tried."

"Why didn't you try harder?"

"I had to begin somewhere. I can not force this process."

"What process?"

He sighed. "I think it's time for bed, don't you? I think we've had enough excitement for one night." He removed his hand, took her cup, and stood up. Her mind blurred before she grabbed his forearm. Clear.

"Red-"

"I promise I will try to explain more in the morning. I can tell how much this is affecting you. Upstairs there is a bedroom ready for you. I believe it is the one at the end of the hall." With that, Red walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. After gathering herself, Liz did as she was told. She found the room, slipped her shoes off, and went to sleep.

That night she dreamt of Italy. Sometime, centuries ago. She was dancing, surrounded by beautiful colors. Music filled the air. She was happy. She was content.

Liz twirled on the spot. She was at a gathering in a quaint small town. Women danced around her, laughing and enjoying themselves. The women wore flowing dresses and smiles. The men, off to the side, mirrored their expressions and watched in awe. An overwhelming feeling of joy passed over her. She smiled at the sky. She gasped at the sight. The colors were so vibrant and natural. White clouds floated in the air high above her.

The dance and song stopped. Liz took a seat at a table slightly away from the crowd, so she could observe everyone. She was still smiling. After a moment the crowd had settled down, so she began to look out at the landscape. Because of this, she jumped slightly when a man interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello. May I join you?" She nodded. "My name is Nicolaus."

She smiled. "I am called Anna." The man, Nicolaus, smiled and took her hand and brought it to his lips. She blushed and looked back to the scenery. They carried on polite conversation for an hour or so. She felt an air of familiarity, despite just meeting the man. When Nicolaus stood to leave, thunder shook the ground. The sky turned into an angry gray and the clouds grew bigger. Their eyes met. He looked at her as if nothing had changed.

With one last smile, Nicolaus began to walk away. He made it a few steps before turning and saying, "Goodbye, Lizzie."

She woke up with a start. In a matter of seconds, she panicked a little when she noticed the room was not where she normally begun her day, and sat up trying to figure out where she was. A knock on the door brought her memories of the previous night back.

The door cracked open. "Lizzie." Red looked out from behind the door. Seeing she was awake, he smiled and said, "Breakfast is ready." Slightly dazed, she nodded as he shut the door.

Last night, Liz didn't pay any attention to the details of the house as she made her way to the bedroom. She was too tired and too distracted. Now, she was able to examine here whereabouts. The bedroom was a fair size, with the regular furnishing a bedroom would obtain. There was nothing remarkable about it. The walls were white with blue decor, the opposite of the living room, she noted. She assumed it was a guest room. Her mind wondered where Red slept last night and if that bedroom had more personality.

Five minutes after Red had knocked on her door, Liz made her way downstairs. The house appeared much larger than she remembered. She noticed more doors and enter ways on both stories. Entering the kitchen, she found Red at a breakfast nook in front of a window. A smile was all Red gave to acknowledge her presence. She quickly glanced around. The kitchen was nice. Completely updated, contrary to the outside of the home. She realized Red wasn't eating. He was waiting for her, with two plates on the table. One for him and other for her. The domesticity of the sight struck her. Inhaling, the aroma of bacon and eggs swarmed her. Registering how hungry she was, she made her way over, taking a seat across from Red.

After pleasantries, they ate together in silence. The atmosphere was charged with unasked and unanswered questions. Neither did anything to change that. They just continued with their meal. After they were finished, Red gathered the dishes and Liz made her way into the living room. She sat patiently waiting for Red to find her. Eventually he did. He came back with an old wooden chest under his arm and their conversation about the inevitable began.

...

Authors Note: I promise next chapter will actually move forward some. Since I'm new to this and there isn't really a precedent or guidelines and I'm making it up as I go, I'm trying to find a balance between background and plot. I hope the story has been enjoyable so far.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"A chest."

"I see that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Red joked.

She granted him a smile. "Fine. What's in the chest?"

"Our past." He sat it on the table in front of them and took a seat. He turned to look at her with a gentle, yet apprehensive expression. "I can tell you are in a better state now, than you were last night. Unfortunately, this might bring those feelings back. The decision on whether to open this now or later, is your choice."

"What exactly is in the box?" She asked, uneasy.

"Letters. A few small belongings."

"Who are the letters from and who are they for? Who do the items belong to?"

Red waited a moment. "Well. Everything in this is ours. Some of it is directly for you and others are mine. Like I said, this will open something up in you. I'm not sure how much you can handle at the moment."

"You know what everything in there is?"

"I know what the contents are, yes. However, I haven't read your letters. I have only read the ones addressed to me. I do have a general sense of what your letters contain."

This was still so strange to her. She seemed to somehow ignore the reality of what was happening. She was having a conversation with Red about their past. She was contributing to the discussion like she understood everything, despite the fact she knew very little of what was going on. She tried to connect everything that had happened together, from this current moment all the way back to their fight. Red has kept insisted on "their past." She knew that was insane, but somehow she went along with everything.

"You said this was ours." He shook his head in agreement. "You said you haven't read my letter." Another silent agreement. "You didn't tell me who the letters were from."

"We wrote them."

"No. "We" haven't written anything together. I think I would remember you and I sitting down and composing letter to ourselves." She argued.

Red laughed in response. The laugh wasn't at her, it wasn't meant to be rude or condescending. He laughed at the irony of their situation. "That is the point, sweetheart. That is what I am trying to show you."

"What?"

"I know the pieces are there, but they haven't come together yet, Lizzie. Just go with me for one moment. Our fight. I brought up the topic of reincarnation."

"And soul mates." She stated.

"And soul mates." He repeated, nodding his head and gesturing his hand as if she was supposed to finish the thought.

When she didn't say anything, he said, "I keep bringing up our past because thats what we are. I tried to explain this to you that night. I told you, before you asked me to leave, that we were soul mates."

The whole conversation ran through her mind. She had somehow forgotten that part. Not forgotten, but her mind just kind of glided over it, until now. It was like the pictures. She could see it, just not make out the faces. That idea caused her to look at the pictures in question. The subjects were still faceless. She registered how strange that was and wondered why she wasn't more worried about it. She pushed past it, trying to suppress her mixed feelings of confusion and anger down. The anger was directed at her for not understanding or for not questioning more. She couldn't tell which one.

"You said this happens to you."

"Yes. I experience the visions, until they get clear enough to lead me to this." He said pointing to the chest. "This usually clarifies what I have seen, but it opens up new things as well."

"Like what?"

"My need to find you."

His answer and apparent honesty took her breath away. "You found this chest… And it lead you to finding me?"

"Among other things, yes. Our lives are always intertwined somehow. Sometimes, we just meet, and other times circumstances lead to the pinnacle of our meeting. Like this time. Our paths crossed when you were young, which was basically the event that shaped my life, not only because I triggered the memories, but because of the circumstances surrounding the fire. Our meeting was a monumental shift in my life, I hadn't had any of the visions until then. At first, everything was very blurry when I remembered something. I'm sure you can relate." He paused, gauging her reaction. "As time went on, as you got older, as I got deeper into the new world the fire created, things became clearer, but nonetheless, still confusing. Until I found the chest. Then I knew I had to find you."

"Oh."

"I didn't realize it at the time, but our second meeting, at the post office, I got to the return the favor of changing your life, as well. For better or worse, I am not sure." Red had mumbled the end of his explanation in such a pathetic way, it made her heart hurt.

"You keep saying sometimes and other times…"

"Yes, we have lived through this quite a few times."

"How many?"

"I'm not sure. I get new memories all the time. It seems as time goes along in this life, I remember the past lives up until the exact moment I am in. What I mean is, I remember things from individual past lives, up until the age I am. I can remember things that happened to me in those lives in relation to the time I have lived this life, but nothing past it."

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember at least six other lives that I know enough about to differentiate them from one another and make details out of. There are a few more that I can't make out. Its similar to how you remember your regular life. The important moments, some funny moments, and some embarrassing."

"If we have known each other in these past lives, how much do you remember about me?" She wondered.

"I remember like I do with other memories. I only see up until a certain point. However, they are a lot harder to solve. I only get bits and pieces of you. Enough to know you are important to me, in every life, but not enough to determine the nature of our relationships." Red explained.

She thought over everything he had just told her, trying to connect everything she knew. "Is that why you asked me how I felt about you?"

"Yes. I have no idea what we are supposed to be, or even if we are the same in every life. The letters don't do much to assist in my goal to find out." Red looked back to the chest. "It only tells me so much, then basically says that I have to figure it out through living it with you."

"Why can't I remember any of it or you?"

"Again, I am not sure, all I know is you seem to forget each time. I remember first and have to find you and convince you."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Red asked.

"Convince me."

They stared at each other for a moment. "I haven't lived that far in this life, so I don't know if I have in the past."

Both of them were scared. Red in fear of what is in store for them, and Liz because she didn't know what to believe. "I don't know if I want to look at chest tonight." She whispered out.

He understood completely. His instincts told him not to push. Nodding, he said, "That is completely fine, Lizzie."

"Good." Liz answered as she slumped back into the couch closing her eyes.

He followed her lead and leaned back, putting his arms around her pulling her slightly into his side. "Are you okay? Can I do anything?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his head against hers.

"I think I'm okay. I am just so confused on how I am supposed to feel. Half of me is screaming that this is insane and complete crap. But the other half is forcing me to listen somehow believe this."

She put her hand over his chest, leaning more into his body. He placed a kiss into her hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I am trying to explain everything I can at the moment to ease you in, but I don't know everything either. So, I am not aware of the rules and regulations."

She hummed in acceptance.

"I mean how do you explain that to someone. It's complete and utter nonsense." He exclaimed. She laughed into his neck and he chuckled along with her. They sat there for a long time, just holding each other.


End file.
